megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockcan Sound E Can
|image= |caption= Rockcan. |catalog= |releasedate=2012 |format= |price= |media= CD |class= |publisher= |composer= |arranged= |performer= |sample = }} is a commemorative steel E Can containing 10 CDs with music from the original Megaman series and a booklet. Also, those in Japan who pre-ordered the Rockcan directly from e-Capcom enter in a raffle to win one of four exclusive illustrations drawn and autographed by members of the Capcom design team.Protodude's Rockman Corner: 25th Anniversary Rockcan Preorder Bonus Art Revealed Track listing Disc 1 Rockman Famicom #Stage Select #Game Start #Cutman Stage #Gutsman Stage #Iceman Stage #Bombman Stage #Fireman Stage #Elecman Stage #Boss #Stage Clear #Dr. Wily UFO SE #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Dr. Wily Stage 2 #Dr. Wily Stage Boss #All Stage Clear #Ending #Game Over PlayStation Navi Mode #Capcom Logo #Game Start #Cutman Stage #Gutsman Stage #Elecman Stage #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Staff Roll (PS) #Mode Select #Database #Boss Attack Result Bonus Track #CUTMAN～灼熱の楽園～ ("Cut Man ~Burning Paradise~", from Rockman Special CD) Disc 2 Rockman 2 Famicom #Opening #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Metalman Stage #Airman Stage #Bubbleman Stage #Quickman Stage #Clashman Stage #Flashman Stage #Heatman Stage #Woodman Stage #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dr. Wily UFO SE #Dr. Wily Map #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Dr. Wily Stage 2 #Last Stage #Boss #Clear Demo #All Stage Clear #Ending #Staff Roll #Game Over PlayStation Navi Mode #Capcom Logo #Title / Mode Select #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Airman Stage #Bubbleman Stage #Heatman Stage #Stage Clear #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Boss #Staff Roll (PS) #Database #Boss Attack Result Bonus Track #ENDING～戦塵の終わりに～ ("Ending ~At the End of the Battle Dust~", from Rockman Special CD) #Crush Out (Clashman) (from Rockman Special CD Vol. 2) Disc 3 Rockman 3 Famicom #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Needleman Stage #Magnetman Stage #Geminiman Stage #Hardman Stage #Topman Stage #Snakeman Stage #Sparkman Stage #Shadowman Stage #Blues #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Dr. Wily Stage 2 #Dr. Wily Stage 3 #Dr. Wily Stage Boss #All Stage Clear #Ending #Staff Roll PlayStation Navi Mode #Capcom Logo #Title #Stage Select #Magnetman Stage #Geminiman Stage #Topman Stage #Shadowman Stage #Boss #Get a Weapon / Boss Attack Result #Dr. Wily Stage Boss #Staff Roll (PS) #Mode Select #Database Bonus Track #SPARK　MAN～閃光の魔術～ ("Spark Man ~Magic Spark~", from Rockman Special CD) #Shall we go on a Magnetic Continuous tour? ～楽しい旅をいつまでも… (MAGNET　MAN) (from Rockman Special CD Vol. 2) Disc 4 Rockman 4 Famicom #Opening #Opening 2 #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Brightman Stage #Toadman Stage #Drillman Stage #Pharaohman Stage #Ringman Stage #Dustman Stage #Diveman Stage #Skullman Stage #Get Items #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dr. Cossack Stage Map #Dr. Cossack Stage 1 #Dr. Cossack Stage 2 #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Dr. Wily Stage 2 #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Ending #Staff Roll #Game Over PlayStation Navi Mode #Capcom Logo #Opening #Opening 2 #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Brightman Stage #Toadman Stage #Drillman Stage #Pharaohman Stage #Ringman Stage #Dustman Stage #Diveman Stage #Skullman Stage #Get Items #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dr. Cossack Stage Map #Dr. Cossack Stage 1 #Dr. Cossack Stage 2 #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Dr. Wily Stage 2 #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Ending #Staff Roll #Staff Roll (PS) #Game Over #Mode Select #Dr. Right Lab #Mission Mode Result Bonus Track #SKULL　MAN～冥界の戦士～ (from Rockman Special CD) #Frolic Funk Dance (RING　MAN) (from Rockman Special CD Vol. 2) #Find my way to the Top (WILY) (from Rockman Special CD Vol. 2) Disc 5 Rockman 5 Famicom #Opening #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Gravityman Stage #Waveman Stage #Stoneman Stage #Gyroman Stage #Starman Stage #Chargeman Stage #Napalmman Stage #Crystalman Stage #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dark Man Stage Map #Dark Man Stage #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Escape #Ending #Game Over PlayStation Navi Mode #Capcom Logo #Opening #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Gravityman Stage #Waveman Stage #Stoneman Stage #Gyroman Stage #Starman Stage #Chargeman Stage #Napalmman Stage #Crystalman Stage #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dark Man Stage Map #Dark Man Stage #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Escape #Ending #Staff Roll (PS) #Game Over #Mode Select #Dr. Right Lab #Mission Mode Result Bonus Track #STONE MAN～傀儡の奇石～ (from Rockman Special CD) #Fly Me To The Sunshine (WAVE　MAN) (from Rockman Special CD Vol. 2) Disc 6 Rockman 6 #Capcom Logo #Opening #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Blizzard Man Stage #Centaur Man Stage #Flame Man Stage #Knight Man Stage #Plant Man Stage #Tomahawk Man Stage #Wind Man Stage #Yamato Man Stage #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Mr. X Stage Map #Mr. X Stage #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Ending #Game Over #Mega Man 6 - Opening PlayStation Navi Mode #Capcom Logo 1 #Capcom Logo 2 #Opening #Title #Password #Stage Select #Game Start #Blizzard Man Stage #Centaur Man Stage #Flame Man Stage #Knight Man Stage #Plant Man Stage #Tomahawk Man Stage #Wind Man Stage #Yamato Man Stage #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Mr. X Stage Map #Mr. X Stage #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Ending #Staff Roll (Kaze Yo Tsutaete) #Game Over #Mode Select #Dr. Right Lab #Mission Mode Result Bonus Track #Fourth Wind (WIND MAN) (from Rockman Special CD Vol. 2) Disc 7 Rockman 7 #Capcom Logo #Opening Part 1 #Opening Part 2 #Title #Opening Stage #Helmet #Theme of Forte #Stage Select #Game Start #Freeze Man Stage #Junk Man Stage #Burst Man Stage #Cloud Man Stage #Museum Stage #Spring Man Stage #Slash Man Stage #Shade Man Stage #Turbo Man Stage #Shade Man Stage Start (Secret) #Shade Man Stage (Secret) #Theme of Blues #Boss #Stage Clear #Rockman Family #Get a Weapon #Lab Attack #Pass Word #Big Eddie's #Dr. Wily Stage Map #Dr. Wily Stage 1 #Dr. Wily Stage 2 #Dr. Wily Stage 3 #Dr. Wily Stage 4 #Dr. Wily Stage Boss #Last Boss #All Stage Clear #Staff Roll #Unused Track (Bonus Track) Disc 8 Rockman 8 #Capcom Logo #Title #Opening Stage Part 1 #Opening Stage Part 2 #Mid Boss #Theme of Wily #Game Start #Stage Select #Frost Man Stage #Clown Man Stage #Tengu Man Stage #Grenade Man Stage #Theme Of Duo #Theme Of Blues #Sword Man Stage #Aqua Man Stage #Astro Man Stage #Search Man Stage #Warning #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Dr.Right Lab #Dr.Wily Stage Map #Dr.Wily Stage 1 #Dr.Wily Stage 2 #Dr.Wily Stage 3 #Theme of Forte #Dr.Wily Stage #Wily Machine #Wily Capsule #Last Battle #Staff Roll #Tengu Man Stage (SS Version) #Cut Man Stage (SS Version) #Wood Man Stage (SS Version) #To Earth #Vs Forte #Awakening #Memory Returned #Discovering Wily"s Base #VS Giant Gorisly #Wily's Declaration of World Conquest #Rockman in Jeopardy #Enter Duo #Recovery #Still Life #Blues Disc 9 Rockman 9 #Opening 1 #Opening 2 #Opening 3 #Title #Menu #Stage Select #Game Start #Concrete Jungle (Concrete Man Stage) #Thunder Tornado (Tornado Man Stage) #Splash Blue (Splash Woman Stage) #Plug Electric (Plug Man Stage) #Jewel Temptation (Jewel Man Stage) #Hornet Dance (Hornet Man Stage) #Magma Burning (Magma Man Stage) #Galaxy Fantasy (Galaxy Man Stage) #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Shop #Rush Jet #Suspense #Dr. Wily UFO #Dr. Wily Castle #Flash in the Dark (Dr. Wily Stage 1) #We're the Robots (Dr. Wily Stage 2) #Strange World (Dr. Wily Stage 3) #Castle of Evil (Dr. Wily Stage 4) #Wily Machine #Ending #Staff Roll #Overdrive Scramble (Special Stage) #Maze of Death (Endless Stage) #Game Over Disc 10 Rockman 10 #Usual Day #Future World #Suspicion #Go Together #Title #Menu #Stage Select #Game Start #King of Blades (Blade Man Stage) #Polluted Pump (Pump Man Stage) #Desert Commando (Commando Man Stage) #Absolute Chill (Chill Man Stage) #Cybersheep's Dream (Sheep Man Stage) #Fireball Strike (Strike Man Stage) #Nitro Rider (Nitro Man Stage) #Solar Inferno (Solar Man Stage) #Boss #Stage Clear #Get a Weapon #Shop -Rock- #Shop -Blues- #Shop -Forte- #Crisis #Evil Wily #For You -Roll's Theme- #Dr. Wily Castle #Silent Rain (Dr. Wily Stage 1) #Dr. Wily Stage Boss #Abandoned Memory (Dr. Wily Stage 1) #Against the Pressure (Dr. Wily Stage 2) #No Turning Back (Dr. Wily Stage 3) #Stairway to Darkness (Dr. Wily Stage 4) #Dr. Wily Machine #Dr. Wily Castle -Final- #Deep in Space (Dr. Wily Stage 5) #Dr. Wily Capsule #All Stage Clear #After All #Staff Roll #Challenges #Endless Struggle (Endless Stage) #Heart of Enker (Special Stage 1) #Get the Punk Out (Special Stage 2) #Farewell to Ballade (Special Stage 3) #Game Over Rockman Sound Box The contents of this set were reissued in October 2014 as , sans the metallic E Can, reducing its price. It corresponded with the Rockman Sound Box 2 that was about to be released and complements the Rockman X Sound Box. Notes * Every disc utilizes new recordings (with the exception of the bonus tracks in the first six discs), remedying any issues from previous album releases (particularly for Rockman 7 and 8) ** Notably excluded from this release, however, are the sound effect (SE) tracks for Rockman 1-6, 9 and 10 * The track "Crush Out (Clash Man)" is erroneously linked to Rockman 2's Crash Man instead of Rockman 's Guts Man, just as it was in its original release ** As a result, the arrange of Crash Man Stage used in Rockman 2 Complete Works (originating from Mega Man: The Power Battle) is completely absent from this album. ***Additionally, Disc 2, Track 28 ("Title / Mode Select") is erroneously named and placed, as the track is not played in Navi Mode for "Title" and thus should simply be titled "Mode Select" and instead be placed between Disc 2, Track 38 ("Staff Roll (PS)") and Disc 2, Track 39 ("Data Base") * The bonus track on Disc 7 ("Unused Track") is an unused variant of "Dr. Wily Stage Boss" found in the game's ROM data * One track that is missing altogether is the opening theme for Mega Man 8 used in overseas versions of the game. This was also the case with its previous album release. ** This (and Crash Man's missing Rockman 2 Complete Works arranged theme, which is collected with Power Battle songs since it originated there) is remedied with the release of Rockman Sound Box 2. References Category:Soundtracks